The present invention relates to an anti-twist signholder support assembly, and more particularly to a male attachment insert connectable to an overlying signholder and having a multi-sided anti-twist plate, and a mating female mounting socket for receiving and supporting the insert and having a corresponding multi-sided anti-twist recess, such that the insert is alternatively coaxially insertable in the socket in more than one relative angular rotational position, yet in any such position the recess will engage the plate for providing an anti-twist connection therebetween.
Signholder assemblies are known which are usable as merchandising aids to display indicia on cards, panels and the like type signs, and often include a signholder frame in which such an indicia containing sign is inserted, permitting the frame to be mounted in a convenient location of a consumer shopping area such as a retail store. The frame usually includes a male insert component which is inserted in a female mounting socket component attached to or forming a part of a stationary support.
One such known signholder assembly contemplates a cantilever type locking formation on the underside or lower portion of a vertical male insert, including a pair of diametrically opposed vertical, deflectable, i.e. springy, catch fingers, each having one end connected to the upper base portion of the insert that is connected to an overlying signholder frame and the other end disposed as a downwardly directed catch containing free end for locking engagement of the finger with a mating internal formation on the corresponding vertical female mounting socket.
However, in this known signholder assembly, while the insert is alternatively coaxially insertable in the socket in more than one interchangeable relative angular rotational position, for enabling the signholder frame to be placed at a corresponding desired angular rotational position, once the insert is in a given fixed angular position, any external rotational forces acting on the signholder frame, such as those which might occur upon unintentional or otherwise manual grasping or twisting of the sign, are transmitted more or less directly to the catch fingers locked in place in the socket in a given such inserted position. This arrangement renders the relatively delicate, normally plastic, catch fingers vulnerable to shearing or breaking off from the upper base portion of the insert, under the resultant twisting force transmitted thereto by the frame acting as a first class lever, and whose thrust is concentrated at the point of connection between the catch fingers and the upper base portion of the insert.
It would be desirable to provide a signholder support assembly of the contemplated general type, constructed so as to overcome any adverse effects of extraneous forces acting on the internal connection formation of such an insert when locked in place in a mating internal connection formation of a counterpart mounting socket, and specifically to prevent twisting and shearing off of any parts of the internal connection formation of the insert.